jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hsi Wu
Hsi Wu is the Demon Sorcerer of Sky who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew Drago. Appearance Blue, impish bat/gremlin-like demon with a lizard-like tail, Hsi Wu is the smallest of the Demon Sorcerers. Though, he is still relatively larger than a fully-grown human. His human form is that of a small boy the same age as Jade Chan with blue-grey hair. Personality Hsi Wu can be best described as manipulative and crafty as he is able to convince the Chan family that he was a harmless little boy with manners. According to Uncle, he was much too polite. He often gets angry when things don't go his way such as when Uncle refused to remove the spell from his tail or when Jade attempted to run away with his tail. He is also is known to be patient as shown when he spent a day disguised as a boy to slowly earn the Chans' trust, only revealing himself from his disguise when his tail blew his cover. However, his patience tends to wear thin if it pushed too far, such as when he attempted to attack Uncle for continuing to make up excuses that prevent him from removing the spell from his tail despite the Enforcers bringing his spellbooks. He loathes the sound of flute greatly. History Backstory Ages ago, Hsi Wu and his siblings were sealed in the Netherworld by the eight Immortal. The Immortal who defeated him is clearly female in the series, but the Immortal Han Xiangzi, whose symbol is the flute, is male in Chinese mythology. The Immortal who defeated him used a flute (in which a portion of his chi was sealed), and his portal was located in what would later be known as Fenway Park. Some time later, Shendu escaped, leaving his siblings trapped while he ruled Asia. Season 2 When Shendu returned to the Netherworld as a spirit, his siblings are prepared to torture him for all eternity until Shendu proposes to unlock their portals. As a precaution to keep track of Shendu, his siblings put a spell on him to make sure he stays put in his host body. Hsi Wu is the smallest one of the group. Hsi Wu's portal is unlocked at a girls' restroom door, but Jackie Chan tries to push him back in. Jade accidentally snaps off his tail, and the sound of Uncle chanting his completed spell forces Hsi Wu to flee. He intends to retrieve his tail, but he hears Uncle place a spell on the shop to prevent demons from entering unless they are invited. Seeing a plan, Hsi Wu disguises himself as a human boy named Seymour Jahoositz and quickly befriends Jade. He gets inside the shop and nearly to his tail only to be pushed out by Uncle. The next day, Jade invites him to the school dance and gives him a necklace with one half a coin. When about to talk his way into the shop, he sees Uncle come out with the tail. Uncle has placed a spell on the tail to immobilize the demon and infuse him with the banishing spell. However, Hsi Wu senses the spell and catches his tail in a bag, revealing himself to everyone (much to the horror of Jade). He kidnaps Uncle, demanding that he undo the spell, which Uncle says cannot be done without casting another spell. Hsi Wu then gets Shendu and the Enforcers to fetch Uncle's spell books so he can do so, but the Dark Hand's efforts are hampered by Jackie and Tohru. Hsi Wu flies off with his tail, determined to find some other way. But Jade, empowered by the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans, seizes the bag, prompting the demon to chase her across the industrial district. She is able to release his tail on him, and Jackie plays the flute, sending him back to the Netherworld. Later, after Bai Tza becomes the seventh demon to be banished, the demons hold a meetings to discuss Shendu's punishment. In desperation, Shendu claims that his portals can let them all out and that he had discovered a spell to keep it open until all of them were freed. While waiting for Shendu to open the portal, Hsi Wu is hit by a Moose camera. He followed its path to its source, Jade, who got caught in the banishing spell's beam and was pulled into the Netherworld after Bai Tza. He brings Jade to his siblings, which pleases Po Kong with the prospect of her first meal. But Jade reveals that, contrary to Shendu's story, only one being can go through Shendu's portal, causing debate amongst the Demons. When the portal opens via the banishment of Shendu's spirit, it becomes "every demon for himself." Hsi Wu is first off the bat, but he is stunned with lightning in the back from Tchang Zu. However, he pulls back ahead by knocking down Dai Gui and Tso Lan with boulders. Seeing all the other demons out of the running, he looks ahead only to see Jade jump through the portal, which closes in his face, leaving his last burst of speed to send him plowing into a rock. Enraged at Shendu's deception, the demons prepare to torture him for all eternity. In desperation, he suggests using the Book of Ages, which horrifies the others, for they would never tamper with that. But with their current situation, they reluctantly agree. Rewriting the book, Shendu makes it that he and his siblings were never banished, making them rulers of the world. Hsi Wu has his own tower high in the sky, with Viper as a caged slave meant to sing for him. While bathing for Tchang Zu's planned visit, he hears a flute, which he despises. It turns out to be played by Jackie, who was persuaded to turn against the demons, and Hsi Wu is once again banished. Season 5 His chi was found in a flute in a carousel pipe organ in Australia. Drago followed Jade's class to a haunted house and fought Jade's teacher Miss Hartman after she absorbed the demon chi and acquired Hsi Wu's powers. The "double dose of demon chi" awakened angry ghosts in the house. In the end, Uncle managed to recover the Sky Demon Chi, and the spirits once again rested. Drago managed to absorb Hsi Wu's chi (along with the other seven Demon Chis) in the final confrontation, sprouting a pair of wings. Powers and Abilities Hsi Wu has the ability to fly at extreme speeds. He was able to keep up with Jade, who was using the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans at the same time. His wings are sharp enough to cut through concrete. While small in his appearance, he is quite formidable with using flying kicks and his sharp claws to his advantage. He was also only momentarily stunned by Tchang Zu's lightning bolts and only took a few seconds to recover. Just like real lizards, Hsi Wu's tail is also detachable, which means that he could escape from an opponent's grasp at the cost of his tail. His tail appears to possess some form of sentience and will attempt to reattach itself to His Wu when he is in reach. Hsi Wu is an experienced spellcaster, and he is able to transform into a human. In human form, Hsi Wu can partially assume some of his demon body parts without fully transforming. Using this ability and his deceiving personality, he can fool almost anyone. His physical strength has shown to be strong enough to carry a human, as proven when he lifts the weight of Uncle with no struggle and with one hand in a small child's form. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Tale of the Demon Tail'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''The Demon Beneath My Wings'' Quotes * "Bored out of our wits, all those centuries, each exactly like the one before it." The Stronger Evil * "A shame you never learned to share, brother." The Stronger Evil * "The crowd roars for me?" Tale of the Demon Tail * "Time flies when you're waiting for a cell door to open." The Eighth Door * "Oh Jade. Say 'Chi Spell'!" The Eighth Door * "What? No music while I bathe? Sing for me my little caged songbird." Demon World (Part 2) Trivia *Possibly due to his small size, it seems the other demons tend to pick on him. First, Bai Tza orders him to scratch an itch on Po Kong's back, only for Po Kong to crush him with one hand and flick him away when it passes. Despite this, he seems to enjoy torturing and ordering Shendu like most of his siblings as well as having a good degree of control. *Hsu Wu and Bai Tza are the only Demon Sorcerers to last more than one day on Earth before being banished again. *Hsi Wu along with Xiao Fung are the two Demon Sorcerers to shown the ability to transform into a human. *When the Demon Sorcerers cast their binding spell on Shendu, the beam of the spell emits from Hsi Wu's wings instead of his hands. *Hsi Wu, along Po Kong are the only Demon Sorcerers who don't have an elemental power to control or manipulate. *It seems that he is Jade's first love interest, until he reveals his true identity. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Reptilian Characters